peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 December 2000
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD * 2000-12-26 ;Comments *Complete show including the annual 2000 Festive Fifty Part 1 #50-36 *Intro: "Hello again, and happy Boxing Day." *John regrets that Centro-Matic did not find time to record a session when they were in the UK, and hopes they will the following year. They did so in May 2001. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ash: 'Shining Light (CD single)' (Infectious) :(JP: A challenger for next year's Festive Fifty? I wouldn't be at all surprised....And in tonight's programme, we start on this year's Festive Fifty, numbers 50-36.') *Kosmic Kommando: 'Fantasy Friction Channel (2xLP-Laptop Dancing)' (Rephlex) *Calexico: 'Gift X-Change (Compilation CD-It's A Cool, Cool Christmas)' (Jeepster Recordings) *Prince Malachi: 'Not Far To Go (7")' (Xterminator) *Marlowe: 'Moments (LP-Darksparklecorner)' (Probe Plus) *Stevie F: 'Reaction Overdrive (12 inch)' (Big Balloon) *Domestic 4: 'Cut The Tape (CD-Bungalow Ranch Style)' (Liquefaction Empire) *Centro-Matic: 'Most Everyone Will Find (single)' (Munich) *Digital Science: 'Psychopath (12 inch white label)' (Nile) 2000 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-36 :(JP: 'Time to start this year's Festive Fifty. I should point out before we start, because there's always one or two people who get this wrong, this is not my choice of records. I mean, there are records in there for which I have a great admiration, but people write in and say, "I was outraged by your choice at number 46", whatever it is, and really it's not me, it's the listener's choice of records they've voted in the last couple of months for their three favourite tracks of the year, singles, LPs, tracks taken from sessions (although I think there's only one of those, actually, that's made it into the final fifty. I'm certainly not going to tell you what it is yet, because you have to maintain that kind of level of excitement). And there are inevitably one or two records which I can't ever remember playing at all, but again, that's not the point, you know. The point is that it's records that you chose as amongst your favourites of the year. I don't remember playing the number 50 record to be honest, but Anita the producer says that I did, so, all-knowing, all-seeing.') *'50': Grandaddy, 'The Crystal Lake (CD-The Sophtware Slump)' (V2) *'49': Belle And Sebastian, 'I Fought In A War (LP-Fold Your Hands Child, You Walk Like A Peasant)' (Jeepster) *'48': Radiohead, 'Idioteque (LP-Kid A)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'At number 47, I think perhaps the first record ever to be in any of the Festive Fifties (David Gedge will be able to confirm or deny this) that I have absolutely no idea how to pronounce.') *'47': Sigur Ros, 'Svefn-g-englar (CD-Ágætis Byrjun)' (FatCat) *'46': Bonnie Prince Billy, 'Little Boy Blue (7 inch)' (Western Vinyl) :(JP: 'On this seven inch, of course, there are two different songs called "Little Boy Blue", and I wasn't quite sure which one you meant, so I chose the Bobby Blue Bland one, 'cos it's my favourite of the two.') *'45': Orbital and Angelo Badalamenti, 'Beached (12 inch)' (FFRR/London) *'44': Hefner, 'Painting And Kissing (CD-We Love The City)' (Too Pure) *'43': Fall, 'W.B. (CD-The Unutterable)' (Eagle) *'42': Laura Cantrell, 'Queen Of The Coast (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) :(JP: 'Well, I have to say that, as a bloke who cries far too easily than is good for me really, that track has given me more trouble than any other this year.') *'41': Cinerama, 'Manhattan (CD-This Is Cinerama)' (Cooking Vinyl) *'40': Smog, 'Dress Sexy At My Funeral (CD-Dongs Of Sevotion)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) :(JP: 'I was very pleased to see, hear, whatever, this at number 39.') *'39': Mighty Math, 'Soul Boy (CD-Up Life Gone Star)' (Different Drummer) *'38': Delgados, 'Witness (CD-The Great Eastern)' (Chemikal Underground) :(JP: 'Will we hear from them again in this year's Festive Fifty? I obviously know the answer to that, said he rather smugly. You'll have to listen tomorrow night and Thursday night to find out....and another particular favoruite of mine at number 37.') *'37': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Irk The Purists (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) *'36': Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Fresher Than The Sweetness In Water (CD-The Blue Trees)' (Mantra Recordings) File ;Name *a) JP001226.wma *b) 2000-12-26.mp3 *c) jp001226 ;Length *a) 02:01:01 *b) 02:00:00 *c) 02:00:02 ;Other *a) Very good sound at 128 kbps. *b) Excellent sound at 220-260 vbr kbps. Recorded direct from FM to Grundig GV540 VHS Hifi by Weatherman22 *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Not currently available online *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes